million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Prett～～～y→Nyan Nyan!
Prett～～～y→Nyan Nyan!(プリティ～～～ッ→ニャンニャンッ！) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 single. The song is performed by Akane Nonohara and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsuri and composed as well as arranged by Akira Takada. Track List #Shooting Stars #Yumeiro Train ( 夢色トレイン) #Summer☆Trip ～Summer Trip～ (サマ☆トリ ~Summer trip~) #Prett～～～y→Nyan Nyan! (プリティ～～～ッ→ニャンニャンッ！) #Ehon (絵本) #Catch my dream #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sou nyan nya jissai! Hakken shichatta no kamo Neko kabucchau yori mo neko buru hou ga iin da〜! Iyashi kouka, tsundere youso mo, nyan nyan tte kawaiku ne POOZU de bacchiguu da yo Sonnani hekonde irun nara, totsugeki shichau yo! (Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan! Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan!) Ochikomu hima agenain da! Dakara CALL! CALL! MY NAME! Sugu rannyuu shichau yo Hitori de chotto samishii jikan ni! Koko wa ne, warau toko da yo enryo shinaide HAPPY SMILE×2 Kawaiku shichau no wa itsudatte Anata no koto o RIRAKKUSU sasetai kara, wakatta kana? Jaa... PURI-PURI-PURI-PURITI〜〜〜I Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! Nee nee kiiteru? Nee nee nee nee nee tteba! Fusagikonderun da yo ne? Hiiterun janai yo ne? Ne? Docchi? Hyotto shite, koraeterun janai? Kusukusu tte koe ga kikoetan da, sakki! Outou shichatte shimatta ne〜, totsuzen no neta ni! (Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan! Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan!) Nadenade shite iin da yo? YES! YES! I'M NEAR NEAR YOU! Zuutto ne, soba ni ite Uzaikurai ni ne, tsukimatocchaun da Koko wa ne, totsukkomu toko desho! Uzai wake ga nai yo ne? Nai yo ne? Fushigi na kurai ni ne, ima datte Tanoshii no wa issho ni iru kara nan da yo, wakatta kana? Jaa... PURI-PURI-PURI-PURITI〜〜〜I Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! Sonnani hekonde irun nara, totsugeki shichau yo! (Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan! Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan!) Ochikomu hima agenain da! Hora ne CALL! CALL! MY NAME! Sugu rannyuu shichaeba Futari de motto yukai na jikan ni! Dakara ne, waracchai na yo enryo shinaide HAPPY SMILE×2 Kawaiku shitai no wa itsudatte Anata no koto o RIRAKKUSU sasetai kara, wakatta yo ne? Ja... Nee nee nee CALL MY NAME! NEAR NEAR NEAR YOU, ALWAYS!! |-| Kanji= そうニャんニャ実際！　発見しちゃったのかも ネコかぶっちゃうよりもネコぶるほうがいいんだ〜！ 癒し効果、ツンデレ要素も、ニャンニャンってカワイクね ポーズでバッチグーだよ♪ そんなに凹んでいるんなら、凸撃しちゃうよ！ (ニャんニャん！　Uh〜ニャんニャん！ ニャんニャん！　Uh〜ニャんニャん！) 落ち込むヒマあげないんだ！ だからCALL! CALL!　MY NAME! すぐ乱入しちゃうよ ひとりでちょっとさみしい時間に！ ここはね、笑うとこだよ♪　エンリョしないでHAPPY SMILE×2 カワイクしちゃうのはいつだって あなたのことをリラックスさせたいから、わかったかな？じゃあ… プリプリプリプリティ〜〜〜ッ→ ニャンニャンニャンニャンニャンニャン！ ねぇねぇ聞いてる？　ねぇねぇねぇねぇねぇってばっ！ ふさぎこんでるんだよね？　引いてるんじゃないよね？ね？どっち？ ねぇねぇ聞いてる？　ねぇねぇねぇねぇねぇってばっ！ ふさぎこんでるんだよね？　引いてるんじゃないよね？ね？どっち？ 凹答しちゃってしまったね〜、凸然のネタに！ (ニャんニャん！　Uh〜ニャんニャん！ ニャんニャん！　Uh〜ニャんニャん！) ナデナデしていいんだよ？ YES! YES! I'M NEAR NEAR YOU! ずうっとね、そばにいて ウザいくらいにね、つきまとっちゃうんだ♪ ここはね、凸っ込むとこでしょ！　ウザいワケがないよね？　ないよね？ 不思議なくらいにね、いまだって 楽しいのは一緒にいるからなんだよ、わかったかな？じゃあ… プリプリプリプリティ〜〜〜ッ→ ニャンニャンニャンニャンニャンニャン！ そんなに凹んでいるんなら、凸撃しちゃうよ！ (ニャんニャん！　Uh〜ニャんニャん！ ニャんニャん！　Uh〜ニャんニャん！) 落ち込むヒマあげないんだ！ ほらねCALL! CALL! MY NAME!　すぐ乱入しちゃえば ふたりでもっとゆかいな時間に！ だからね、笑っちゃいなよ♪　エンリョしないでHAPPY SMILE×2 カワイクしたいのはいつだって あなたのことをリラックスさせたいから、わかったよね？　じゃあ… ねぇねぇねぇCALL MY NAME! NEAR NEAR NEAR YOU, ALWAYS!! |-| English= That's right meow, in fact! I think I've made a discovery Rather than being a wolf in cat's clothing, it's better to just be like a cat~! A healing effect, a tsundere aspect Just make a cute meow meow pose and it's perfect♪ If you mope that much, I'll launch an attack on you! (Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan! Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan!) I won't give you the time to feel sad! So CALL! CALL! MY NAME! And I'll barge right in Whenever you're feeling lonesome by yourself! Hey, this is the part where you smile, don't hold back your HAPPY SMILE, HAPPY SMILE I'm always being cute Because I want to make you relax, do you get it? Then... PRE-PRE-PRE-PRETT〜〜〜Y Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! Hey, hey, are you listening? Hey, hey, hey, I'm talking to you! You're down in the dumps right? You're backing away, aren't you? So? Which is it? Hey, by any chance, are you holding in a laugh? I just now heard a little snicker! You just responded didn't you~ To my surprise gag! (Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan! Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan!) It's fine to stroke me on the head, right? YES! YES! I'M NEAR NEAR YOU! I'm always right beside you To the point it's annoying, I'll follow you around! Hey, here's the part where you make a retort! I'm not annoying at all, right? Right? To the point it's mysterious, even now The most fun thing is being with you, do you get it? Then... PRE-PRE-PRE-PRETT〜〜〜Y Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! If you mope that much, I'll launch an attack on you! (Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan! Nyan nyan! Uh〜 nyan nyan!) I won't give you the time to feel sad! Hey come on, CALL! CALL! MY NAME! Once I barge right in we can spend a more amazing time together! So go ahead, smile, don't hold back your HAPPY SMILE, HAPPY SMILE I always want to be cute So I can make you relax, you get it, right? Then... Hey, hey, hey CALL MY NAME! NEAR NEAR NEAR YOU, ALWAYS!! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rd LIVE BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA 0313 (performed by: Saki Ogasawara) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 (sung by: Akane Nonohara)